Haunted house
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x Oc in a haunted house, a group of teens decide to attempt their time in an old mansion for a week. But what will happen when they meet the thing that goes 'bump in the night' Rated M for Lemon and Violence.
1. The Dare and Being watched

"I don't like to look of this place Mike!" a girl whimpers gripping the man in front while 1 other boy and 2 girls stare, eyes rolling when she quivers and holds tighter. "we'll be here for a week. Alone, no one has been here for ages! Calm down will you Stacy" another boy scowls speeding up towards the large iron gates, using a Jutsu on the iron gate it unshackled for the 5 teenagers to get in. "remember the person who lasts the longest in the mansion wins the chicken game, we all ready? Stacy, Bones, Diego, Mike?" the tallest girl asks strutting to the door and swinging it open, darkness consumes the old abandoned house and dust floats in the air.

"I don't think this is a good idea…I have a bad feeling about this place" a girl at the very back murmurs almost refusing to enter if it hadn't been for Mike pushing her inside, everyone jumping when the door slams shut making the already dark room perpetual. "don't be so worked up about it Bones" Diego rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Stacy, they called the youngest looking girl bones because of her strange talents influencing the paranormal and undead; if they ever believed anything she said anyway.  
"oh relax! Its not like its haunted!" Diego bellows surging an echo through the old house, creaking floor boards and walls moan while it slowly starts to rest from the heat.

"it's a ninja challenge, if you freak out in here how will you get far on missions?" Stacy purrs cuddling her 'beloved' while looking around, Bones mumbles stepping further than anyone else and looking at an old and cobwebbed painting of a strange looking group of men in black cloaks, her eyes shift to the man standing at the end with black hair. There was something about them that she seemed to recognise but the strong nostalgic feeling is shifted when she finds everyone leaving the room.

"Bones! Hurry up or we'll leave you to the 'ghosts'" Diego jokes as she takes one last look at it and starts to walk away, pausing and slowly turning to look up the long flight of stairs to find it empty and darker, if that where possible, than where she stood. "I could of sworn…nah just my imagination…" Bones gently hums quickly pacing the old broken floorboards to the next room to catch up with the others.

Already they had set up a sitting area for them selves with lights and anything they had brought to eat, they were planning the week in the mansion. "Karla I think maybe a week here is a bit much, why not a night or two?" Mike questions only to get a snort of disagreement. "don't tell me you're chicken?" they laugh making clucking sounds before looking to Bones trying to open the curtains to let natural light in.

"I'm not chicken! If anyone's going to freak out it'll be Bones" he defends with a scowl pointing accusingly at the girl, she only looks for a second then to the door of the exit. "I'm not chicken, I just think this house is unsafe…" she mumbles pushing her long waved brown hair behind her ear and rubbing her right shoulder, they snigger softly.

"we'll be fine! We are top of our class remember" Karla yells sending an echo through the house once again, after snacking everyone made their way to find rooms. Karla shared with Diego while Stacy and Mike took to a room leaving Bones by her self; not that she minded but being in an unfamiliar and rotting mansion wasn't the best of places for a sleepover. Especially after she heard all the rumours about the mansion and the people who ever decide to move in, being the only one to truly believe that they could really have been taken by something living in the walls with them.

"hey Bones you can have this room" Stacy chants while she pushes her into the room and goes to the other directly opposite where both doors stand open, Bones blinks and looks around questioning why she even accepted to join before pausing to look over at the bed curiously. It was a four post bed with old sheets covering it, untouched by hands for some time, a rack over head holds thick black drapes with cloth weights at the ends.

For an old room it seemed rather homely in a strange way that she couldn't explain, pictures of the same group sit on shelves; again are her eyes drawn to that same tall man with a mask covering his face. Bones eyes stay at a stand still in awe at the strange colour of his eyes, green with red; almost Christmassy in a strange way.

Her left gloved finger picks it up to look closer and stares almost daydreaming, zoning back in Bones shifts the picture up to reflect the small light of the room that astonishingly still worked. Her eyes squint at something in the glass then her eyes widen and she gasps on seeing something in the reflection and spinning around swiftly. Nothing.

"my eyes are playing with me…" Bones reassures her self gently perching on the end of the bed finding it rather comfortable, next door everyone had started playing music loudly but she tries to ignore it and lay down on the bed. Eyes closed Bones rests and stretches out to place the picture on the bed above her, sighing gently. Humming or breathing can be heard out of place beside her ear. Jolting up and looking about, still, no one was in the room and Bones was starting to become paranoid about her surroundings.

"Diego? Stacy? …. Stop hiding!" she calls gently looking around before stepping to the door still checking the surroundings and opening the creeking oak that leads into the hallway, in the other room everyone is sitting doing 'things' that Bones would rather not look at. "did you come into my room?" Bones asks but no one replies and only ignores her, that would be a no in their language. Bones tenses rubbing her right shoulder and stepping back outside before shutting the door behind her, looking right then left of the halls and her own bedroom she gets safely to the bed. "I just need to rest…" Bones softly sighs getting onto the soft matress and pulling some covers over her, shuddering at the cold and dank room where she had left a light on to feel that little bit safer.

During the night the thin covers that once kept her warm had been kicked to the side while the curtains went crazy from the thundering wind and rain coming in from the window, the rain and thick mist hit the single closed glass balcony door threat fully, Bones shifts her head to lay on her spread hair which tickles her nose. Despite all these things what was making her waiver in her sleep was the feeling of -something- making its way up her body. It went slowly in caution over her flat out form on the double bed, the mattress sinking around her until resting around her hips where the thing stopped.

Anyone would have woken up by now but she only ignored it in an attempt to pass it off as a 'bad' dream, her breathing hitching when it takes hold of her shirt and lets long thin hair like branches proceed under it. Only when it touches the metal hoist on her bra does she shoot her eyes wide, this was not a dream. It was too real! Head spinning up to look, no one was there. Only the wind and the rain clattering and screaming nightmares at her, heart racing like a rabbit she stares around the room and then at her shirt with a hand sitting where the string like fibbers had been moving around. Nothing.

Hopping to her feet Bones shuts the window and closes the thin white curtain, long waved messy brown hair, pale face and front now soaked by water. Bones face was paler than usual, all the blood had run away to hide from that ordeal, screaming next door sends her running to the other room. Lights on Stacy is in a corner quaking with Mike trying to calm her down, pointing at the window Bones looks round at it.  
"there's nothing there, you must have been seeing things" more shouting sends all 3 running to the next room, Karla was missing and Diego was looking about frantically. Stacy scoffs and folds her arms pointing out the obvious facts.

"she's chickened out!" Stacy laughs but Bones looks at her stuff still there, why would Karla have gone without everything. Especially in a thunder storm. "everyone calm down! I'll call Karla okay?" Mike rolls his eyes flicking the phone up and dialling only to receive the answering machine, Diego shudders worried about his lover.

"she'll be fine stop worrying" Stacy reassures pushing Mike to go back next door while Bones looks at Diego still unheard to the words before shutting the door, the entire night no one could sleep and by the time dawn had broken everyone was grouped for today's activity. Bones being first to appear downstairs and to sit by the step on her own, eyes staring at the photograph on the wall again. Why did it feel so familiar to her as if she had been to the mansion before, Stacy yells to Bones to wake up and start moving her butt.

"okay lets go do our own thing, c'mon Mike maybe we can find something to do upstairs" she giggles pulling the embarrassed man while Bones looks at Diego who had gotten over it and was now walking into the kitchen for a snack, the girl decides to scout the hallways in search of anything of interest. Even though it was day time the mansion was still dark and creepy where windows couldn't reach the shadows, putting in headphones Bones hums 'Life is priceless' to her self while looking at all the portraits.

Looking at a strange room she slowly opens the door and looks inside, nothing apparently interesting was inside but another large bed with drapes and photo's. This time they were photos of the man she was so curious of, who was he? This man was so nostalgic that Bones was becoming irritated by it, because of how stressing it had been she could safely tell her self that the hallucinations of this man were nothing. In the corner of the room is a strange black clump, stepping closer her hand touches it then pulls a piece away.

"thread…weird" she mumbles stroking it with her thumb and looking about then back down, the clump was gone except the piece in her hand. "….weird" Bones mumbles finding the urge to wrap the found thread around her wrist like a bracelet, stepping outside she looks around again and shudders at the chilly air. Something bulked swiftly runs past at the end of the hallway but is gone by the time her head turns, stepping towards it the bulk shifts past again just as fast but this time behind. Bones stops when what ever the black shade is runs right past the door only meters from her, gulping back she steps closer to the door.

"Stacy?" she slowly bites back as it runs past again almost forcing her to release a whimper, she spins swiftly and backs up in paranoia. "Mike??" Bones tries again waiting for a moment before holding back the fear to step nervously between the two doors, ducking and screaming when something large and black comes flying out at the speed of lighting, inch's from her head into the next room. Curled up and eyes shut tight Bones whimpers in fear until high pitched and hysterical laughing causes her to look around at Stacy and Mike creasing them selves.

"y-your face!" Stacy cackles gripping her stomach tighter in amusement while Mike lets his laughing out for the entire house to hear. "priceless! I wish I had my camera" he chuckles wiping the tears and seeing Bones had got up and was storming away, both chase after still laughing. "oh lighten up will you! You'll have to get used to being frightened like that if you're going to last even 3 days here" Stacy advises then blinking and looking around.

"hey Mike where did Diego go? He was here a minute ago…" both Mike and Stacy look about before shouting and screaming from along the hallway is heard, Diego comes running frantically down the hallway slamming right into them and toppling to the floor. "g-ghost! B-big g-ghost!" he whimpers pointing at the empty space while Stacy laughs pulling out a large black puppet like thing from the room. "you mean this?" Stacy giggles throwing it at Bones and knocking her over, its large black form squashing her. It didn't seem too creepy but it had a strange mask on its face like that of a tigers, although it seemed heavy it was quiet light and was easily pushed down from her caught body.

"here you like weird animal things! Stupid thing freaks me out, maybe we can burn it later" Stacy jokes walking away and shaking her hand followed by the others, Bones on the other hand doesn't find it amusing and scowls before looking at it again silently. "I doubt they could burn you if they wanted to" she mumbles standing up and looking ready to walk away but looks back at it just laying there.


	2. Perverts

Grumbling in annoyance of her guilty feelings she picks it up onto her shoulders and struggles to drag it across the hallway. "y-you weigh a ton…I swear you weren't this heavy when you fell on m-me!" Bones stresses gritting her teeth and starting to slide on the carpet before falling backwards onto the large black puppet like thing and panting severely while rubbing her back. "whoa…I'm tiered…hmmm I think I have an idea" Bones stirs to her feet and coils the carpet around the large black beast, pulling with all her might it shifts along but she stops now and again to take a break before eventually finding the stairs.

"right…now I have to get you up the stairs…" a sweat drop runs down her forehead as she looks at the top and where she stands, looking at the beast she grumbles. "that's going to be impossible for me to handle…but I guess I'll have to attempt it" gulping she puts a hand on its paw like claws and starts to pull only to end up falling back over with a loud thump, Bones sat cross legged with head phones in place and staring.

"what to do…I should have asked where they found you…" she mumbles stroking the red mask and smiling softly, another nostalgic moment creeps up on her. Blinking her eyes squint and she looks at the string on her arm then at the puppet in question. "you're made of this tread…which means.." looking back where she came from in horror she gives a deep sigh but thanks Kami she wasn't going to be forced up stairs, more struggling with the carpet and puppet is loudly stated with groans and heaves.

"ah here's the room.." dragging it in 3 more of the strange beasts stand or sit around the room, they hadn't been there before but Stacy probably hid them to begin with. One last push places the tall thread made creature into the corner where it leans forward using its arms as support, falling backwards Bones lets out a short breath knocked 'oof' and closes her eyes trying to catch herself, mumbling in tune to a song playing on her I-pod while her arms lay out above her so she can stretch, a bed sits close by that seems inviting but she tries not to look.

"its only 3pm…how am I supposed to last a week here" Bones hums opening her eyes to look up at the roof where the light can't touch leaving nothing but concealed darkness, sitting up and glancing at the very large and obscene monsters she stares trying to name them out by animal or likeness.

"right so you're an eagle…you're a tiger…and you're a bull? But…I don't know what you could be" Bones hums putting a hand onto it and stroking down it's black chest, a soft smile on her face. "maybe a warthog? Since your mask has tusks" she questions as if an answer would be replied, her finger stroking the black paint carefully encase she damaged it. Diego mopes as he peers inside at her stroking the masks before shuddering, they gave him the creeps to no end and it only astonished him to why she didn't mind them. "found you! Bones you want lunch?" he questions but Bones only shakes her head.

"nah I'm not hungry, but tha--" she pauses to see him already gone making her sigh then look back up at the towering monsters, the room was rather quiet and relaxing. "at least you don't have to put up with my friends bad taste in music…or their burnt food" she chuckles rummaging her bag and pulling out a lollypop to chew on, even though it wasn't the most healthiest thing to eat first she would accept it.

"although you have wings…heh pigs Can fly" she chuckles before stoking the mask and uttering a soft sorry for the bad joke. "you could be some sort of wasp? But you would need more legs…how confusing" Bones rubs her forehead trying to come up with an explanation to no cigar, the silence made it so calming that sprawling on the floor felt like a luxury more than anything. If, of course, it weren't so cold she could of lay there all day, sitting on the bed she falls backwards with legs dangled off the edge and a short yawn leaves her mouth.

Eyes rolling backwards they shut and muscles flop into a relaxed position, falling asleep soon after the same thing as last night starts to happen. What ever it was stood above her creating a shadow before it loomed over ghosting inch's from her own face, gulping back in her sleep and shifting slightly the entity moved closer. Threads ghost over her jaw line and down her neck then disappear accordantly Bones whimpers in her sleep only encouraging the thing to keep going, the threads like last night start to thread their way upwards under her shirt. Some stop by the base of her bust line while some move to where her collar bone should be and spread outwards, tickling her sensitive skin lightly.

Mumbling the strings slip down and into her bra, stopping right over her already tense stubs then wrapping around them and squeezing lightly earning a soft gasp or moan from Bones, still tweaking them, new stringe's shift down to her hips where her belt is slackened just enough for them to move into them, sliding over her pants they stop just before going in-between her thighs. Staying still the strings above keep playing with her breasts before firm hands take over on squeezing them and nipping, warm breaths going over her neck make Bones heat up.

The dream felt too real but she seemed to keep with it, enjoying each and every touch; another moan is released as she grips the covers. Butterfly kisses are placed down her neck and shoulder, taking it as a sign to keep going the strings make their way between her legs and gradually make their way to the opening slightly. Bones whimpers a little louder when the strings press onto her pants rubbing gently into her sensitive spot and then manoeuvring roughly.

Her moans emitting slightly louder now as her nails dig into the bed covers, trembling to each touch from the cold hands that slide under her shirt taking the bra off and then taking control of her stubs again. Meanwhile a tongue laps at her bottom lip demanding entrance that eventually she grants, invading her cavern the slick tongue adventures her mouth exploring her teeth before fighting for dominance over her own tongue which the person in question obtains. Bones moans into the alpha's mouth twitching under their weight as the thread fondle almost sending her into fits of loud groaning, they cover her mouth with more kisses and tongue battles in an attempt to keep it quiet.

The threads between her legs begin to shift and coil pushing her pants to the side and rubbing again against the sensitive heat causing her to let out a pitched moan, giving up on the covers her hands rise nervously and unsurely touch the person in question's neck before wrapping around. They shift down and kiss Bones lips again while fondling her in every way possible, feeling at her edge her eyelids squeeze tightly together and her breaths becoming frantic along with her groaning.

After only a couple more rough strokes of the threads hot white flashes pass her eyes as she gives off a muffled squeal and pant into the others shoulder and neck, dropping down Bones mumbles taking breaths with arms sprawled out onto the mattress. The foreign weight disappearing from the bed and seeming to disappear completly before the brunette finds her self passing out then eventually being woken up by Stacy who towers over her.

"there you are…what happened to you?" she asks in a sarcastic manner pointing at the undone belt and screwed up shirt, sitting up Bones finds that her bra is still undone. "…" Bones stares in overwhelming shock then at Stacy who raises an eyebrow. "what?" she acquires watching Bones stand up and sort her self out still seeming strange. "you still angry about the 'ghost' trick right?" Stacy shrugs shaking her head then looking at Bones with a blink and glance around the room, the 4 large creatures that were once in the room are now gone.

"Stacy, where you with Diego and Mike all this time?" bones finally acquires getting a nod and a curious look. "the 4 dolls that where in here, did you move them?" Stacy looks around with a raised brow and shakes her head. "what 4 dolls? We only found one and no we haven't been up here all day since Diego asked if you wanted lunch" she replies looking around the room then at the messed up brown curls that stick up at the back of Bones head and smiling with amusement.

"anyway come look at this, Mike found a metal base in a room downstairs! You're good with number codes maybe you could get it open for us" Bones nods looking around the room once more before heading with Stacy. In the open spaced living room Mike hit's the silver case with a hammer before dropping to the ground breathing and cursing to him self, Bones rubs her right shoulder looking at the lock and blinking. Twitching the numbers it clicks after about 15 minutes to their joy, inside is a lot of money that Stacy squeals at and jumps about with Mike.

"we're rich!" they all chant but Bones who shudders and looks to a door way, nothing is there but she knew something wasn't right. Shutting it she relocks it and steps closer to the doorway, the large black monster stands with its mask at her eye level making her jump. "Stacy, I think you should put that case back where you found it…" Bones calls stepping back and looking at them taking it into their arms and hissing curses.

"no way! This much money is finders keepers!" Mike yells as Diego and Stacy nod making Bones grumble and peer back where the monster was, it was now gone making her worry. "hey guys remember that story about those people that went missing when they moved here?" Bones steps closer to them and looks at the case pointing for a moment "what if taking that case caused what ever it is that's been taking people to come after us?" Bones motions to take it only to find them scowl and spin away from her touch, laughing and walking away.

"we're not stupid! You just want the money for your self, besides the stories are a pile bull shit" they chime leaving Bones on her own, outside it was getting dark, her stomach growls as she hadn't eaten all day. "you are idiots…" Bones looks to her wrist where the string is and groans noticing the large black bulk of two of the weird creatures now in the room, watching.

Stepping closer her hand is placed on the mask and her other on its chest. "tell your ohm…master if its that suitcase he's protecting I'll try get it back…" Bones tries to reason looking at up at them while stroking the thread like body of the beast with wings, her stomach growls again partly louder making her sigh. "how am I suppose to get it back anyway…" she mumbles going into the kitchen and looking around for something to eat to no avail, the monster like beasts had been following her around all evening by now and when she went into her room all 4 stood looming over the bed in a circle making her twitch.

"there's no need to follow me everywhere I go…besides I want to go have a bath…you think you could hum…you know" Bones points to the door to leave closing her eyes and reopening to find them now all looming and watching her, eyebrow twitching again. "either you're all perverts or your master is the biggest one" Bones mutters under her breath deciding a plan and shoving covers over their heads to stop them being able to see.

Undressing out of her clothes she grabs a couple towels from the dresser and steps into the bathroom, running hot water and soaking into the hot bubbles with a sigh. Eyes closed she swishes her hands into the water and flicking the soap, something in the room makes Bones open her eyes and almost scream insanities at insect monsters for intruding into her bathroom. Most likely the rest would have followed in if they were small enough, hitting a wet cloth at it's mask she runs out frantically just in her towel muttering then glaring at them all watching her again.

"if you had eyes they would be out of your heads…" she mumbles with grit teeth making refuge under her covers to try get dressed in privacy, somehow getting into her trousers at least she finds her shirt missing. Head poked out the tallest of them holds it away from reach while Bones wraps the cover around her chest and steps over looking up. "give that back right now" she scowls biting back her urge to yell, at least she had her bra on but that wasn't the point.

"don't make me climb up there using a kunai" turning her back she crosses her arms and scowls before blinking when something touches her shoulder, the shirt stealer had moved to lean onto her shoulder. Quickly Bones took the PJ shirt with a mumble and put it on quickly, sitting on the bed she thinks up a plan that might get the case back.

"I guess I only get one chance to retrieve it before you take it into your own…claws?" taking it as a yes she sighs and goes to the door looking about then sneaking into the next room, the light was off as she crawls and tiptoes to the case checking it over. Hands grip it and lift it slowly up off the desk before tip toeing the way she came, gulping she shuts the room door sneaking back into her own and shutting the door. Checking around she opens it on her bed to find the money there, looking at the monsters she blinks again.

"where am I supposed to go with it?" she enquires soon being led by them up the dark and narrow hallway then up the stairs to the furthest corridor which became darker the further she went. "how much further?" Bones questions walking straight into something rather warm, pulling her face away she looks up to find a pair of illuminate green and red eyes peering back down at her now from the ceiling. Giving a rather nervous smile she holds up the briefcase but is disturbed by a tackle and the case taken again, Stacy, Mike and Diego glare angrily.

"you have some cheek taking Our money!" Stacy scowls looking at her standing up and peering to the ceiling, the eyes were gone and the monster like creatures were not to be seen. Gulping she bites back her anger and looks to them about ready to hit her. "its not your money, we have to give it back" Bones explains attempting to get it back but they pull away from her scoffing. "no one lives here, this money isn't claimed! So we can keep it" Mike glares holding the case as if it were a baby in need of protection.


	3. Money Money Must be Funny

Bones shudders and looks up at the ceiling again with their heads following before they walk away leaving Bones on her own with a severe warning. Bones rubs the crook of her nose feeling something run up against her, a sweat drop runs down her head as she looks back up at the green and red eyes now scowling. "w-wait I'll--" Bone shakes her hands backing up ready to run after but the creature had already began moving after them, gasping she runs after it yelling for her 'friends' to run.

They stop stupidly and look at her with scowls at Bones precarious situation. "please just give him back the money! Now!" she yells breathing heavily hearing a ghastly sound behind her that freaks them out, Stacy starts running like mad with the case in hand away followed by everyone else and Bones.

"it's My money!" she yells grabbing the handle to a door and rattling it to open, almost ripping it from the hinges she manages to haul it from its lock. Mike and Diego watch as a large black creature drops from the shadows smashing the ground below it and hissing a dreadful sound, running into the room Stacy pulls them into the room and slams the door shut. "we'll be safe in here…where's Bones?" they question looking around to find her missing but Stacy snorts on 'realising' something.

"wait a minute! I bet this is one of her tricks to try get us to fork it over!" she snaps stomping right at the door and slamming it open, Bones stands at the door with her back to them swinging her arms at the enraged beast trying to reason with it. "jigs up Bones we know this is just a trick" Mike glares pushing her to the wall and looking up at the snarling beast and laughing, kicking it hard enough to push it backwards while Bones gasps in horror.

"you idiot! Since when could I create these?" she reasons to no avail as they just scoff more and kick it again, Bones tries to stop them as its growling gets louder and louder. "stop it you're hurting him!" Bones yells being hit in return by Diego and being told to shut up, they all laugh kicking the bull like creature further until more of them come.

"give up Bones, this isn't going to work any more, the money is ours not yours" Mike haulers ready to use a Jutsu on them until a large claw swipes and almost cuts him. Stacy gasps checking he is okay then taking out her weapon on Bones, her eyes shift when the beasts snarl and help their knocked over companion up. Now they weren't happy as the green and red eyed creature pokes out from the shadows with a scowl, eyes shift to see Bones on her knee's with a weapon pointed at her.

"another clone? What is it with you and cloning ugly ones?" Stacy laughs throwing a small object right at him hitting him right between the eyes, Bones stands up staring in horror and gasping. "are you begging to be killed?!" she yells looking back up to see the man becoming more than agitated, in a large slam Diego is caught under painfully heavy claws forcing the suitcase from his hand. "h-help" he squirms as Mike takes the case from him and starts running away, Bones almost screams in irritancy at their stupidity and chases after him. Stacy looks at Diego then runs away after them as well, he reaches out shouting before thread start surrounding him.

In the distance blood curdling screams echo sending chills down all three of their spines. "I told you it wasn't me! We still have a chance lets give it back to him!!" Bones yells hearing the sudden banging of thundering heavy feet coming up fast, Mike and Stacy ignore her and keep running until their cornered. Backing up Bones whimpers looking at them still holding the case, Stacy stares in horror as the 4 beasts stand looking at them.

"Mike, don't let them have it" she glares cuddling into him and watching them creeping closer, Bones watches an eerie dark cloud as the man stands in front of his beasts glaring. "give him back the money!" she hisses only being blocked by Stacy who hits her against the wall again, that didn't help with the mans already increasing anger levels. "shut up will you, geez! Your not only annoying but you're repetitive as well" Mike rolls his eyes looking for an exit and see's the stairs but how they got past was another thing. "I have an idea…" Mike whispers stepping to the side while his eyes change from looking at Bones to him. "you want this yeah? Well then let us to the step…" he bargains with Stacy stepping beside him as well. "you seem to like Bones though, perhaps we can make a trade?" he adds as Bones eyes widen to look at him in dismay.

"give us this box of money and we'll give you her to do what ever you please with?" Stacy adds pointing and hinting something horrible, Bones starts going a bright red. "y-you can't just auction me off!" Bones blushes not able to look at them because of the embarrassment. "you wouldn't trade your money for her? Heh well then…" Mike says stepping to the stair being watched before glancing behind him then running up towards the roof in a bursted sprint, his green and red eyes becoming a fine line of fury as he turns to give chase. Almost being knocked over by Bones running past him, still bright red from their 'offers'.

Up on the roof Stacy and Mike look for an escape route. "you're an idiot there's no way out!" Stacy glares holding the case tightly to her chest, Bones pounces up the stairs skidding and stopping a few meters from them. Behind her the large black creatures make their own appearance, one sneaks up behind grabbing Stacy and lifting her up by the leg and shaking her. Mike gasps trying to grab her but only fails in his attempt. "Stacy throw me the case, they'll let you go if you do" he shouts catching it but the monster doesn't and only snarls, Stacy yells in horror begging to be saved but he only laughs.

"like I wanted to share the money with you!" he cackles watching both creatures take an end of her and start to pull, Bones stares before grabbing her eyes and covering them. A large crack is sound followed by a thump as her dead body hit's the floor, Bones opens her eyes to look then stares almost ready to cry. "how could you do that?! She was your fiancé!!" Bone yells in anger as he only grins holding the case of money in one hand, seeming proud, grabbing her he holds a kunai to Bone's throat staring at the monsters.

"what do I care? I can get another one easily with this money, oi! you have a choice either come after me or save her" he bribes faking to thrust her off the edge of the roof, they shift forwards but stop when Bones smiles to her self. "you really think he would save me in place of his money? If he would part that easily with it then he would have down stairs right?" Bones stares up at Mike who glares and looks at the monsters only staring, making a disgruntled grumble he gives her the case.

"this isn't worth losing my life…but yours on the other hand?" Bones eyes widen when he suddenly shoves her off the edge of the building, the monsters snarls are the last things she can hear before closing her eyes and curling up against the box. Waiting the ground isn't felt but a warm feeling seems to take half of her body, thread tickling her arms and neck. Opening one eye Bones looks down with a gulp to find the threads holding her up only so many meters from the ground, an open window drags her in and puts her on the stone floor.

With the Case in hand she trembles slightly standing up and brushing her self off, looking about screams are heard above sending a shudder down her spine. Out in the hall way Bones feels terrified that she was now holding the case that got everyone killed in the first place, the same shudder tells her she's being watched so she stops and looks around.

Putting it on the ground Bones starts to walk away rather paranoid leaving the case where it was and going to her room to get her stuff, peering around her room she shuts the door. The same presence still following her so Bones stops and looks around her self again to see nothing, sighing she stares at the setting sky and then at her stuff. Curiously Bones goes to where she left the suitcase finding that its still sitting there untouched, picking it back up a sweat drop runs down her head.

"you're lazy…" she mumbles heading up to where she had to go last time, as she thought there in the shadows a pair of green and red eyes stare at her with a scowl. Stopping in the light she looks at it then to the light coming through the window, a cunning smile on her lips as she holds it up. The eyes coming closer trying to take it but she pulls it away.

"wont be that easy…" Bones smirks lifting it up and down while gripping her hip, the eyes squint before taking the girl by shock as threads blast out and snatch it. Bones stares for a moment to watch the eyes look down then back up before disappearing, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she turns to leave. Stepping out into the dark hallway she bumps right into something warm more closer to her than before, blinking she peers up at the green and red eye staring back. Breath pitching when a sudden tickling feeling rolls its way up from her feet and ankles, the eyes seem to shift closer as she backs up but the treads trip her over. The man stands above her before disappearing again, sitting up Bones rubs her head and mumbles noticing the only reason he had stopped was because she was in the light. "you know you can come into the light I wont bite" she mumbles standing up and brushing her self off, the eyes glare from the ceiling at her.

"what's your name anyway?" Bones asks to no reply from him so sighs again shaking her hand and leaving the light again trying to go to her room, he drops down again blocking her from moving making her rather irritated. "if you're not going to let me past then at least answer me" she scowls folding her arms only amusing him, again the threads crawl.

"well..?" she questions leaning closer to him but moving onto her tiptoes because of the height difference, silence makes her put both feet back on the ground and sigh again. "fine" she rolls her eyes managing to slip about half way around him before the threads trip her over again, her eyebrow twitches when he grins at it. "quit tripping me over…" Bone mutter getting up and grumbling as he stands right behind her this time, threads wrapping around her and twisting her around.


	4. Pain and Pleasure

"what are you doing?" Bones gasps being pulled from her feet and dragged further towards the darkness of the corridor, the sound of a door being opened alarms her as she is thrown onto a fluffy white carpet in front of a fire. (how predictable) two of the beasts that had been left to deal with Mike kneel at either side of her while the dark figure shifts through the darkness and seems to pull up a chair of some kind to watch. Watch what? Bones feels threads grab her wrists and ankles and pull her so she can't move, the black lines making short work of ripping her trousers and shoes off. Her eyes widen in shock as the cold air rushes up her sending Goosebumps through her skin, the threads reposition her to kneel in front of the demon with her elbows squeezing her breast together.

Black threads take over her limbs to make it look as if she where in-fact the one undressing her self for him, he grins through the mask watching her eyes fearfully watching the buttons on her shirt slowly popping open. Breasts bulging from the corset like shirt once its completely open, hands twist to undo the bra's clips and slowly slide the garment off cladding her in nothing but her panties. Being quickly thrown into a simple dog styled position a short rip of her pants back be heard through the empty room, the two puppet creatures shifting closer and taking her at either end. Bones stares down at something being pressed against her lips, eyes shooting to a dazed stare she looks at the beasts manhood, it was expecting something -special- of her.

When she refuses to take it in her own rear is penetrated by the other beast forcing to open her mouth wide and let out a painful screech which is soon blocked out by the other demons manhood. Bones eyes pool with pained tears as the beast in front grabs her hair tugging it tightly to force her to start moving, each creature gives a pleased sound at her tight muscles clamping around its manhood while her tongue is forced to fight the new item. In the corner of her eye she can see the man rubbing his own slowly while watching this, a perverted grin creeping up his face as the beasts at either side thrust harder and faster making her moan through the stiffened sobbing and whimpers of pain.

Threads wrap around her nubs and pinch them tightly while more squeeze and massage her neglected one, more skipping over her most sensitive spot meaning that as of now nothing that made her moan in pleasure was no being touched in some kind of way. Her virgin heat is left alone because the demon was going to be the one to have his way with that specific area, the volcanic overflow of close pleasure making Bones moan out in muffled excitement. But this is stopped through torture for the demons own pleasure while both large back puppets clamp their claws down tightly into her skin and ramming at either end as hard as possible as they climax themselves into the small girls frame, black liquid seeping from the edges of her mouth and down her thigh in flowing trickles while they ride it out.

Bones was only given a second to rest before the threads skin her around and put her onto the carpet with her legs spread open for the male to secure him self, he had already prepared him self for the occasion. Bones stares up at him as he hauls her legs up and onto his shoulders, her eyes widen dramatically to the inhuman size of his manhood compared to her own heat. The male leans in closer and bites harshly on her collarbone right up to her ear lobe where he nips it making her whimper, for the first time he speaks one thing and one thing only. "Kakuzu" with that said he thrusts himself right in to the deepest part of her cavern sending a scream to emit from Bones, her womanhood had just been torn through with unexpected power with no remorse behind it. Demon 'Kakuzu' shifts him self straight away and pulls her closer again while her nails dig tightly into the shirt wool carpet, thrusting quickly into her with heavy blows the brunette squirms and gasps, whimpering in terrible pain at the fresh tear that held no relief.

The green eyed beast enjoying every moment of it and grabbing her shoulders to plunge as deep as possible hitting her sweet haven, the pleasured moan that rings in his ear powers the creature on into plunging into that exact spot over and over again, never missing and never failing to make Bones lungs cry out in exotic need. "ohh" she moans loudly causing the room to echo the sounds back to her, her eyes drifting to watch the heat plunge to the hilt inside her womanhood. "uhh…ohh…k..Kaku…" she moans in an attempt to call his name in between the pleasure making the male suddenly pulls her up onto his lap and slam his shaft straight up into her. Bones hair swaying from side to side and her arms wrap around his neck in desperation to keep her self steady, the misers rhythm had started to become unbalanced and stronger then before.

Bones makes the loudest pleasured moan possible part her lips when a final thrust sends her over the edge of control, hot flashes blind her and her senses become confused under the strain of the orgasm. "oh…Kakuzu!" she yelps out in the final extremes while her heat tenses right around his oversized manhood, Kakuzu digs his nails into her bruised shoulders and plunges in one last time to send himself over the edge. Feral growls leave while he bites her delicate flesh, Bones is left in a puddle of her own seed, his seed and the puppets seed, a thin sheet of sweat over her skin while she breaths heavily; moaning every so often from moving too much and sending off small shoots of pleasure through her body. A blanket is thrown over her body when she shudders and the male disappears into the shadows again, light seeped through a window and hit's the brunettes face waking her up from the sweet dreams.

Pain from every bit of her body reminds her of last night as she sits up gripping the blanket to her chest, Kakuzu no where to be seen but the door was obviously locked meaning she wasn't aloud to leave to room. Tightening the black silk around her body she gets up and glances around, only a small corner of the room was filled with light which was where she was laying down before. Looking into a mirror black grunge streaked her lips and chest or shoulder, the mess of last night obvious to her even more now than before.

Threads that suddenly coil her make Bones glance along it towards the darkness where a tight tug allows it to pull her into the dark side and into the arms of the male in question, lips meeting quickly then leaving again while the blanket is removed and pooled at her ankles. Bones gulps up at the male as he kisses her and leads her tongue inside, something told her the pain she already has wasn't going to be relieved very soon as she finds her self pushed against a cold wall while butterfly kisses lapse her neck and chest.


End file.
